Rain
by Val-19
Summary: ~Pan is raped one day, and Trunks found her. What will happen to there friendship? And who raped Pan? *REVIEW SPECIAL!! Hey , why I am I typing in all Caps***~
1. Rain

A/N this is SuperSayainforTrunks and well so I decide to do a Trunks Pan fic. I have wanted to for a while! And I finally came up with an idea. It is going to be angsty and stuff and I probably will move the rating to Nc- 17 for the topic of rape. If this offends you please don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT  
  
Chapter 1: Rain  
  
Pan walked down the street pulling her jacket tightly around her as she went. It was raining and windy, and she couldn't wait to get back to her apartment and light a fire. She passed a dark alleyway where she heard some smalls cries for help. She moved into the alleyway searching for the owner of the cries.  
  
"Hello?" she asked into the darkness.  
  
A strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. She pulled and tried to break free. She tried to scream, but it only came out muffled squeaks. Hot breath tickled her ear. "Hello, Pan."  
  
She stopped moving. 'How do they know my name?' she thought. The voice was one she hadn't heard before. The person moved her against a wall. She shivered and once again began to fight.  
  
'If Only I could go Super Sayain,' she thought desperately. (A/n Pan is not a super Saiyan yet)  
  
The stranger tore off her shirt. She struggled harder as he proceed to rip off the remainder of her clothes. She raised her ki as hi as she could but the stranger only laughed.  
  
"It won't help Pan." She shuddered. She hated the way he said her name. In a few seconds he began to trust in and out of her. One hand still covering her mouth to stifle her screams. Her body went limp as he hit a pressure point on the back of her neck. And he pulled out of her limp body. Putting his clothes on he left an unconscious Pan in the dark alleyway. His last words being.  
  
"I will see you again Pan."  
  
:( Latter.  
  
Trunks walked down the same street Pan had earlier.  
  
"Damn it!" he shouted in frustration. His girlfriend Tiffany had just broken up with him. He had been sleeping and dating her for three months and he had really thought she was different. Maybe she was the one, but today he was coming to surprise her only to find her in bed with another man. He pulled his leather jacket tightly around him and rose his ki just enough to keep him warm. Snow had begun to mix with the rain and slush was all over the streets. He went past an alleyway but stopped as soon as he passed it. Backing up he looked to see Pan lying on the ground naked.  
  
"Oh Shit! Pan!? Pan!?"  
  
He put her trench coat that was lying on the ground around her, and raising his ki he pulled her in to his chest and took off into the sky towards CC. (Okay why CC and not a Hospital? Regeneration Tank)  
  
He kicked open the door. His parent weren't home. His mother had drug Chi-Chi, Goku, 18, Krillan, Videl, Gohan, and a very angry Vegeta to a resort for winter vacation. Goten and Bra looked up form the couch where they were covered in a blanket talking Bra laying her head on Goten's chest while watching the fire.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten asked, unaware his niece was in Trunks' arms.  
  
"Stay there Goten!" Trunks commanded proceeding to the lad. He peeled of Pans' Trench coat and put the mask on her face, and gently placed her in the tank. He watched as the tank filled up, he brought a hand to the glass in front of her face. She looked so helpless.  
  
"Pan," he whispered.  
  
  
  
Okay that is it. I hope to get a really good response with this story. But, I don't know. Hehe. Please enjoy.  
  
SuperSayainforTrunks aka Dani-chan 


	2. Sleet

Howdy, thanks for al the great reviews, hopefully this chapter wont be boring so I am just going to skip to this disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, GT so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2- Sleet Trunks stared ahead, questions racing through his head. 'Who did this to her? Who could have held her, Why didn't she fight? What if she fought but wasn't strong enough?' Soon he could hear the door to the lab open and the sounds of two sets of footsteps. He first saw his sister emerge from the darkness and then Goten.  
  
Neither seemed to notice that Pan was inside the Regeneration Tank.  
  
"Okay brother," Bra said irritated ", what are you hiding?" Trunks stood and moved to the side still neither seemed to notice.  
  
"What?" Goten asked confused. Trunks stepped to the wall and hit the light switch. Goten's eyes widened as he saw his niece floating in the blue liquid. "What the hell?" he mumbled/chocked out. He stepped closer to the tank and touched the glass with his hand, "Pan?" he squeaked. "Yes," Trunks said quietly. Goten said nothing else. "Trunks, what happened?" Bra asked softly. "I think.she was.attacked.or something, I found her on the street in an alleyway, I don't know what happened. When I found her ki was very low, almost not there."  
  
~***~ A figure with dark blue hair moved down the street near CC. A cruel smirk played across his lips. He wore a brown leather jacket, and jeans with a white shirt. He had handsome features, but the smirk he wore made him look dangerous and cruel. Sleet began to pound the streets around him and he seemed not to care. He stopped in front of Capsule Corp. he walked to the front door and extended a finger and hit the doorbell.  
  
~***~ Bra looked up. She heared the doorbell. 'Who could that be?' she wondered. Trunks looked up as well, "Bra, did you invite anyone over here?" "No, that is what I was about to ask you." The doorbell sounded again. "I will get it," bra said slowly. She turned and began to walk upstairs. Getting to the top she walked to the door. "Who is it?" She asked. "Ray, my name is Ray, the storm is pretty intense out here and I am looking for a place to stay." Bra twisted the doorknob opening the door. The figure looked at her with a sincere smile. "May I come in?" he asked. Bra examined the outside. Sleet and snow fell from the sky and slush covered the streets. She smiled sweetly at the stranger. "Sure." She moved aside letting him come in. He entered and she closed the door behind him. "Are you cold?" she asked. He nodded his head. "Follow me we have a fire lit in here." She walked to the living room and showed him the fire. He took off his coat and placed it on a couch. He sat Indian style in front of the fireplace and began to warm himself. "Thanks," he said. "Your welcome." She smiled at the handsome stranger. "If you need anything I will be downstairs. Oh and by the way my name is Bra." "Thanks," he replied again. Bra turned and made her way back down to the lab. A bad feeling hanging over her.  
  
Okay another short chapter I know, And it has been a while since I have updated I am a horrible person. But I got sick for a while then I just continued to put it off. So Read and Review. SuperSayainforTrunks 


	3. Snow

Okay I updated today I know, but I felt bad and I was board so.. HERE IS RAIN CHAPTER 3!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball GT  
  
Chapter 3 ~Snow~  
  
  
  
Ray watched Bra retreat downstairs. His guess was that Pan was down there being healed. He wondered how long she lied there before someone had found her. Saiyan-jins still amazed him. Their strength and stamina. Not many races could compare to the strength of the Saiyan-jin race. 'Just a little while longer and Pan you will be mine.' Ray turned back to the fires warmth.  
  
~***~  
  
Goten still stood on that one spot, frozen staring at Pan. 'Gohan would track down and kill what ever bastard did that to her, as soon as Goten gets out of shock he probably will try to track them down too.' She prayed a silent thanks to Dende that Gohan want here and then all hell would truly break loose. "Who was it Bra?" Bra shook her head. "Oh, some guy seeking shelter from the storm, I let him in cause I figure that with you guys here that we would be safe." Trunks smiled, his sister was certainly kinder than she used to be. And it wouldn't hurt, no one could hurt them anyway. He finally noticed the sounds of the storm outside. The lab was so well soundproofed that it was hard to hear what was going on out side. "She is doing a lot better," Trunks said. "She is a fast healer." Bra looked at Pan; She could see Pan's body jerk. "She should wake up soon right?" "Yup anytime now." As if on cue Goten snapped out of his trance. "Okay What the Hell Happened HERE? WHO DID THIS TO HER!!?? WHEN I FIND THEM..." Bra touched Goten's shoulder and spoke "Goten, we don't know who did this to her or what happened we have to wait until she wakes up. To find out." She kissed his cheek. Goten calmed down and relaxed under Bra's touch. She blew in his ear. Trunks rolled his eyes and looked away. "Get a room you two." Bra smirked at her brother. "When are you going to grow up and become a man. Can't yah handle it?" She teased. She stuck her tongue out at her brother. Trunks chuckled his sister was still so immature. Trunks turned his head back in the direction of the regeneration tank. He saw Pan's body make another jerking movement and her eye wince, maybe she was trying to wake up? "Goten, Bra! Look I think she is waking up!"  
  
~***~ Pan's Pov  
  
Slowly I felt my eyes begin to open. Everything was blurry and a searing pain went through my head and I immediately closed my eyes again. Where was I? I opened my eyes again this time I was able to see a little better. I could see the outlines of 3 people. As my vision cleared more I was able to see that it was Trunks, Bra, and Goten. The liquid around me began to drain out of the tank and it opened up. I had no balance and fell out; lucky for me Trunks caught me. "Pan, your okay!" Trunks yelled his grip tighten. I blushed, noticing my lack of clothes and just who was holding me. "TRUNKS!" Bra screamed, "GET OUT! YOU TOO GOTEN!" "But bra she is my niece." Bra glared at Goten and he slowly headed upstairs. I mouthed a Thank you to Bra. "Can you stand?" Trunks asked. "Yeah," I chocked out, my voice was a bit horse. My face was as red as a cherry and Trunks left to. Bra handed me a baggy shirt and I put it over my head. "What happened Pan?" Bra asked. "What do you me.." I stopped, at first I didn't know what my friend had meant, then what had happened earlier registered itself in my mind. I felt scared and a stray tear fell down my cheek. "Pan?" Bra asked her voice so full of concern. I couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell anyone. "I can't tell you." I said my voice shaky. I felt cold despite the warmth of the lab. I could still feel the burning of snow on my skin. "Yes, you can I am your best friend. We tell each other everything." "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Okay another short one!! But it is longer than normal. So please read and review. SuperSayainforTrunks 


	4. Wind

Hey, I am back. Here is another update. Okay A little note. For ME School Starts back August 13th and I Will only be updating on weekends unless I get free time. =P Sucks huh? Well I will shut up and let you read the story.  
  
Chapter 4~Wind~  
  
"Why can't you tell me Pan? We tell each other everything." Bra asked saddens and hurt was in her voice. "It's not that I don't trust you, I don't think I can tell you." Pan said.  
  
Bra looked at her friend. Her eyes were blank and tears continued to spill freely. "I am going to go upstairs and get some of your clothes," Pan nodded and Bra turned and left the room. ~***~  
  
She was awake. Ray knew it too. 'Patience' He reminded himself.  
  
~***~  
  
Bra came down with sweats in her arms. Pan smiled and took them. Changing quickly Bra asked her if she was ready to go upstairs. "I guess," Pan answered. She brushed away all the falling tears. She knew when they got up there they would ask her what happened. But she wants sure that she could tell them. Tell them. In her head she searched for the words. Inside she knew what had happened, but knowing and telling were two different things. She sighed and continued up the stairs. Bra stopped. "You don't have to tell them, if you cant." Pan nodded. "Bra," She breathed in and out again. " I was.rapped." More tears. Bra's eyes widened and she hugged her friend. "Pan, I am.. Sorry Oh Dende." Bra had other questions like by who, and how, but knew this wasn't the time to ask. Pan stopped crying and wiped away the tears, but it was apparent that she had been crying. Her face was red in places and her eyes were red. "You need to tell them," Bra said. Pan nodded. She knew what Bra said was true. "I don't know if I can." Pan said quietly. Bra nodded. "You don't have to, not now if you cant." Pan frowned. "I need to tell them," she said. She stared walking up the stairs again. When they reached the top Bra stopped Pan, "Let me get them, okay?" Pan nodded okay and watched Bra leave again. Telling Trunks and her Uncle that she was rapped would be hard, and then there would be all the questions. She didn't know if she could handle it. But they needed to know. She kept repeating it over to herself; 'They need to know.' Then they came in. Trunks stared at her. Into her eyes. She turned her head quickly. "I was.rap.ped." She said slowly, Goten and Trunks caught it though. Instead of all the questions there was silence. The next thing Pan knew Goten was hugging her. Pan surprised hugged back. "Do you know by who?" Trunks asked. Pan shivered as Goten let go. She shook her head, "no, I don't." she shivered again, All she could remember was his voice. ~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hello?" she asked into the darkness. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. She pulled and tried to break free. She tried to scream, but it only came out muffled squeaks. Hot breath tickled her ear. "Hello, Pan."  
  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
Okay another short one? WHY? You ask? Cause I have to go practice my Damn Saxophone for band this after noon. SuperSayainforTrunks 


	5. Bilzzard

Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Chapter 5 ~Blizzard~  
  
The short flashback left her shivering. Why was she so afraid? She was a Saiyan-jin. Why was she so scared? Because.. She had been raped by a stranger. br It was overall confusing, a stranger stronger than her. What if it wasn't a stranger? What if it was.. Someone standing before her. It was so wrong to think that, why would they hurt her? br But.they knew her name, they overpowered her, and they hid there ki so she didn't recognize it. br 'I wont tell them' br There was a short silence before anyone spoke again. They all only stared with caring eyes, like if they turned away she would vanish or be hurt again. She felt more like a kitty being watched and sheltered over instead of Pan Son. br Pan felt the now so familiar stinging of tears in her eyes. br "Are you okay pan?" Trunks asked reaching out his hand. br "I am fine!" she snapped. br Trunks looked hurt. That look, Pan couldn't stand it. She turned and walked into the living room. She stopped seeing the blue haired man. br "Who are you?" she asked suddenly. br "A stranger," he said coolly. br "Why are you here?" br "To see you, of course, Pan. I told you I would see you again." br Pan's eyes widened. Fear poured through her heart and through her body, and she began to lose feeling in her legs. br "No, your not." He turned and faced her, smirking cruelly. br "Hello Pan," br Pan screamed. But to her surprise nothing came out. She tried screaming again. No sound. Her voice was gone. br "Your struggling wont help you." br He stood up, and slowly walked toward her. br "A female Saiyan-jin. The Granddaughter Kakarott no less." br Pan still couldn't make a sound. Why? Trunks, Goten, and Bra were only a few rooms away, and still she couldn't even squeak. br ~***~ br Trunks began to follow Pan, but Bra stopped him. br "She probably wants to be alone." br "But." Bras shook her head. br "Give her some time alone, then go see about her okay?" br There was no use in arguing with his sister. br "Okay." br ~***~ br Each step he took toward her she took one back until she found herself against the Brief's living room wall. Ray put a hand on either side of her. The fire crackled and lit up his face. br In a swift movement he place a ki controller around her neck. He did it so no one would feel a change in her ki. He smirked. He rubbed his hand under her chin titling it up in the progress. Pan's eyes began to fill with tears. It was happening again. br He put his lips over hers and his tongue pushed on her lips trying to force them apart. She kept them shut. He twisted her wrist, Pan tried to scream out in pain & cries for help, but no sound came out. Not even muffled squeals. br ~***~ br He didn't feel right. It was quite, but he could feel her ki, it was normal. But he didn't i feel/i right. br "Can I go now Bra?" br She sighed and threw her hands in the air. br "whatever!" She leaned against the wall. "Fine Go!" But she smiled. br Trunks turned and walked toward the living room. br br br  
  
Well! Evil Cliffy! Hehe! What is going to happen to Pan... Well she... HAHAHA YOU CANT KNOW!! VVVVVVVVVV please be so kind to put some kind words in that box. br Dani 


	6. 50 Reviews Special Meet Ray 'The Bad Guy...

Hey, super here  
  
  
Here is a few notes before I move on to the story   
  
1) Microsoft words dose not let you use html codes  
2) Gomen, bout them damn grammer errors. I suck at grammer, and my beta, she fell of the face of the earth...I havent talked to her in months.  
3) Gomen,for short chapters and few updates, School is a big pain in my ass. And every second, I dont have school I have Band, but that is okay becasue .....the hottest guy in the world is in band.........TYLER!! *blushies* I know what your thinking Mandy, 'There she goses again'  
^^ Up there I go again..   
  
  
Well it is almost 11:00 and DBZ is soon to be on, and while I was waiting I decided to type.  
Here it is   
Rain: Special 50 reviews  
ChIbI TrUnKs DaTiNg SeCrEtS  
  
  
Dani: *sitting at her computer* lalalalalalala  
  
Mirai Trunks: Hey Dani.  
  
Dani: ^^ Hey Trunks *whispers* isnt he hot?  
  
Mirai Trunks: Pan wanted me to give you this. *holds out peice of papper*   
  
Dani: *takes paper* Where is Pan?   
  
Mirai Trunks: She went on a date with the other Trunks.  
  
Dani: *read paper* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: what is it?  
  
Dani: I GOT 68 REVIEWS FOR RAIN!!! -_-;;;   
  
Mirai Trunks: I have a busted eardrum.  
  
Dani: Gomen!! *jumps up and down* I have to do something special for them people.  
  
*crowd of reviewers come running up*   
  
Dani: Reviewers!! YAY! ^-^ I WANT TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU!!   
  
*Reviewers ignoring Dani* Trunks!! CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!!!???  
  
Dani: *grabs Mirai's arm* MinE!!!  
  
*reviwers growl and leave*   
  
Dani: *sniff* they like me for Mirai Trunks.  
  
Mirai Trunks: ..........Why dont you give them something else?  
  
Dani:.....Like what?  
  
Mirai Trunks: Like....food...  
  
Dani: my food will kill them.....Hey, I can introduce them to Ray!!! Ray, is our 'bad guy' but he really isnt that bad.  
  
Ray: *quietly* hey  
  
Dani: what is wrong?  
  
Ray: Why do I always play the bad guy? I am really nice.  
  
Dani: casue while I dont own Dragonball Z I do own you! ^-^  
  
Ray: I feel like a pice of cattle.  
  
Dani: Well we got 68 reviews for the storie I am trying to entertain my reviewers but the are board.  
  
*reviewers yawn*  
  
Ray:they all want me to die dont they?  
  
Dani: *pats Ray's head* It is okay.  
  
Ray reading review: *Sephie   
i hate cliffhangers you must continue and if you ask me Trunks (sighs) should kick tha guys a**   
  
Ray: well I feel the love there  
  
gohans gal   
make trunks kick his ass and then let pan chop his balls off that freak needs a good ball chop  
off!!   
  
Ray: O.o *coughs* It hurts just to think about it...  
  
Dark*Princess*Pan   
I hate you!!!! COME ON!!!! ME WANNA SEE TRUNKS KILL THAT GUY!!! HURRY UP AND UPDATE!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ray: The youth of today are so volient....  
  
Yokiko Pan  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO That guy is going to get beat down by Trunks, I hope.   
  
Ray: That was one of the nicer ones too.....  
  
Dani: *shakes head* In response to your questions about Ray gettinf his @$$ kicked for hurting Pan well.............  
  
Ray: THAT IS IT!! I AM CALLING MY AGENT!! I WANT A STUNT DOUBLE!!!!  
  
Goten: Settle down man!!  
  
Ray: these people have me on the top a hit list!!!  
  
Goten: *shivers*  
  
Dani: .............*yawns* I am sleepy *rubbs eyes* what time is it?   
  
Mirai Trunks: it is 12:12 and you have school tommorow.  
  
Dani: I dont wanna go to school.  
  
Mirai Trunks: *picks Dani up* time for bed  
  
Dani: your not my daddy, your my boyfriend.   
  
Mirai Trunks: *turns of the computer* Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far.... Your names will be posted.  
  
Dani: *reaches for the computer* must type.... I can see it now  
  
EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPER 6~*!*!~*!~*!~*!  
  
Trunks walked in. "pan, I....."  
he saw Pan traped by the man. He knew in an isntant who this guy was. The one that had raped Pan.  
"Dont you dare touch Pan" he said ina dandgerious voice.  
Ray smirked. "I have already done more than that.....much more...."  
Trunks couldnt contain his anger any longer. He charged Ray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dani: must type.  
  
Mirai Trunks: later. *waves* see you guys soon.  
  
*dani curls up in Trunks' arms* I want some french fries and pickles...  
  
Mirai Trunks: ooooooookkkkkkkaaaayyyy...... Nighty-Night.  
  
  
Author's  
I hope you liked the preview and I hope this was longer, and I hope that it entertained you. .....Well I really have to go to sleep. SO I will see you latter. Thanks for all the people that reviewed.   
  
Super  
  
REVIEWERS FOR CHAPETER 5  
Pannychan (hey sorry about all the gramer mistakes, but I mean I have no spelling ablities, and I have a 75 in English mostly from grammer)  
Yokiko Pan  
Dark*Princess*Pan (hehe hicha! What is up?)  
Amatsu Mikaboshi  
Hanamaru825  
ann   
Lady Tomboy   
gohans gal (painful way for Ray to be taken down, turning him from a rooster to a hen)  
Anonymous  
Gotens Angel  
Trunks_gal0  
Anonymous  
Dark Saiyan Lady  
kk   
cece lady midnight   
Galdrix ( I would love to cancel what I was doing and do nothin but write, but I am gorunded and I have band, to perious to pass up w/ the hottest guy in the world there ^-^)  
mandy (hiya!! What is up! I reconigzed you!! Now your famous!! see reading my story had good rewards see you in band!)  
Sai (them cliffies are evil ^-^ Death to cliffies, Wait no!! hehe they are cool too)  
Sephie (yeah Trunks should, but I have to make it ineresting right?)  
princessbra  
  
  
THANKS ALL!! YOU DESERVE GREAT HONORS!! BUT THIS IS ALL I CAN GIVE!! 


End file.
